Erza's World with a Twist
by Preci LV
Summary: Erza tries to hide her feelings for Gray but she needs the help of a blonde knucklehead, who manages to develop a crush on her instead.
1. Chapter 1

Erza was putting on her boots on her feet as she hears a knock on her front door. Flipping her long scarlet hair back, she secretly groans as she sees her teammates, Natsu and Lucy, at the front of her door. She lets them in hesitantly and they all barge in.

 _Rude!_

Lucy sits on her couch, crosses her skinny legs and waves at her. Lucy slowly waves and sighs.

"What are you two clowns doing here?"

"Can we visit our friend in peace?", jokes Natsu.

"Gray busy or something?"

"Why must you think that I want to hang around Gray all day?!"

"Gray's your best friend."

Natsu huffs and folds his arms. "Gray's a bum."

"Like you?"

Lucy laughs out loud and nearly falls off the couch. Erza helps up her clumsy little friend and Natsu was standing there admiring Lucy's beauty. Dusting herself off, Lucy thanks Erza and looks at Natsu, who was blushing at the girls.

"Natsu, stop being an idiot and tell me what do you want!"

Natsu spazzs and says that he and Lucy were bored and need a third person to hang out with them. Erza growls.

"Why would I hang out with the two of you idiots!"

"Because you love us.", says Lucy sweetly. Hoping that she'll change her mind. Blondes were known to be sweet and cuddly in Erza's mind. She sighs out loud and agrees to hang out with the two. They cheer and grab Erza, along with Natsu's partner in crime, Happy. They all went to get something to eat. Erza ate along with them until she spots a tall figure resembling Gray. She groans as she sees another idiot.

"Gray!", yells Lucy's dumb ass. "Over here!"

Erza quickly covers up her mouth.

"What's the big idea, Ezra?"

"I don't want to see Gray."

"I don't want to see him either.", says Natsu cockily. "Good job seeing eye to eye with me."

Erza growls and hits Natsu. He jumps back before she even got to him.

"Haha! Missed me!"

"Whatever."

Gray spots them and sits next to Erza, making her shiver inside.

"What brings you guys here?", he asks.

"Bored.", says Natsu simply. Lucy nudges him and says, "Nice to have you here, Gray." Gray smirks at the pretty blonde and looks at Natsu while eyeing Lucy. Erza was feeling sick. Not because of Gray looking at Lucy but how Gray was next to her. Why her though? Why not next to them? WHY?! Erza tries to keep her emotions contained. It was hard. Gray was staring at Erza now. He was smirking at her. Erza blushes and looks at the ground. Gray puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles. She smiles back and says, "What are you two idiots staring at?" It was directed at Natsu and Lucy, who were staring at them.

"Nothing much.", says Natsu cockily.

"Nothing.", says Lucy quietly. Happy was looking at the ground and talking to himself. Erza rolls her eyes and Gray laughs at his team.

"Team Natsu, right?", says Gray eagerly.

"Yeah...Team Natsu...", says Erza.

"We need a mission now. It's boring after we defeat Acnologia. Life's a drag.", says Natsu.

"Shut up, Natsu.", says Erza. "We've nearly escaped death."

Natsu blew a spark of fire up in the air but, luckily, it didn't hit the ceiling. Erza hits him on the head.

"Are you TRYING to get us kicked out?!"

"Oh, please! You just want to get out of here with GRAY here."

"Shut. Up. You little bastard."

"Haha! You're blushing!"

Gray gets up out of his chair and starts to leave.

"Where are you going?", asks Lucy.

"I don't need to hear any nagging."

"Me neither.", says Erza, who was leaving with Gray. Natsu and Lucy look at each other as they both left and smile at each other as they thought of them being together.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu Dragneel , Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu's little blue cat, Happy, all went back into their headquarters, hoping to meet up with Gray Fullbuster and Ezra Scarlet again, but managed to find their other friends: Wendy Marvell, the youngest member of Team Natsu (a highly intelligent, kind-hearted and shy twelve year old Sky Dragon Slayer with long dark blue hair in pigtails held up by two animal ear-like attachments) and her partner in crime, and also a cat (with white fur), Carla. They both waved at the two. They waved back, but Natsu spazzed out as he saw a blonde stranger. The stranger stood up as he screamed. Natsu was nearly freaking out, for he thought the boy looked like HIM! Due to the fact that they both have spiky hair, but Natsu's was pink. The stranger looked at the demon up and down with his blue eyes and says, "Why are you looking at me like that, weirdo?"

"I'M the weirdo?! You're in our headquarters! Why is he in our headquarters, Wendy?!"

"I didn't know! He was lost, so I thought I'd help him out!"

"Stop yelling at Wendy, Natsu!", says Lucy, glaring at the poor demon. "Sorry about Natsu. He's not fond of strangers."

"He's not fond of anyone.", mumbles Carla under her breath.

"I heard that, Carla! And YOU!", yells Natsu as he was pointing at the blonde teenager. "Get out of our headquarters before I hurt you!"

Lucy lightly hits him on the head and apologizes for him again.

"Don't apologize for him. He has to learn his own damn self.", replies the blonde.

"You're one to talk.", said a voice from a different room. The blonde storms off into that room that the gang heard another boy's voice and starts an argument with him. Natsu and Lucy look at each other then Natsu glares at Wendy, who looks at her feet and smiles shyly. The blonde storms back into the room where Natsu glares at him while the other boy came in and stares at Lucy. Lucy blushes as she sees the dark-haired bad boy. She smirks at her timidity and looks back and forth at Natsu and the blonde boy.

"Whoa, Naruto. Do you have some pink-haired twin I didn't know about?", he joked.

"Oh, haha! Good one, Sasuke. Wait 'til you see a doppelgänger of yourself!"

"Hmmph. Yeah, right. Loser."

Just then, Erza storms into the headquarters with Gray laughing at her.

"Shut up. You're such a dumb ass like Natsu!"

"Hey! Don't compare Gray to me!"

"I just did, stupid."

"You two argue too much.", says Gray. Then he eyes the two strangers and glares at Sasuke, who was eyeing him up and down. Naruto, on the other hand, was smirking and telling Sasuke how he was right and how Sasuke was wrong. Sasuke huffs and says, "Shut it, will ya?! I get it! But it's just a coincidence! Like how this Natsu kid looks a lot like you...Acts like you too."

"How?!"

"Well, you're both irritating and you act like idiots."

Erza laughs at Sasuke's joke then stops as all of the teens looked at her. Even Gray, who was shocked himself. She covers her mouth and yells, "Stop staring at me! Sheesh! I was laughing at a joke and you act like it's the end of the world! Shit! Get a fuckin' grip! Excuse me, Wends..."

"You're excused…."

"Jeez...it's been a few seconds and you're pissed.", says Carla.

"Well, GRAY wants to be a dumb ass and showboat me to his little jock friends."

"Hey. Ain't my fault your body's a wonderland."

"Shut up, pervert."

Gray was grinning while Sasuke was steaming.

"What do these newbies want?", asks Erza.

"We're lost and hope that you guys can show us around.", says Naruto.

"Dibs on the blondie! 'Cause I need to calm down a bit. Naruto, is it? Let's go!"

"Wait, I just need to-"

Erza already grabbed his arm and drags him out the headquarters. Sasuke was a bit disappointed. He wanted to go explore with Erza. More like explore her body is more like it. But he was more interested in Lucy but admired Erza's scary personality. Lucy happily volunteered to show Sasuke around. They both leave with Natsu and Gray, leaving Wendy, Carla and Happy in the headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dumb asses! They're all dumb asses! You have to see it, Naruto! Every time I do something, it's Natsu doing something stupid! Or Gray being a perv! Then Lucy's happy self! They all drive me nuts at times, Naruto...but I love them. They're my teammates. Teammates do things for each other. Ya know? Do you have any friends...besides Sasuke?"

"Sasuke's not a friend. More like a frenemy, I mean. But it's a bittersweet rivalry. Like Natsu and Gray apparently. I'm guessing. Are they rivals of some sort."

"No. Well...yeah, but they're okay with each other."

Naruto sips on his coffee as they sit in turning chairs as they were in a café. Erza looks at him with her brown eye. She smiles as she was gazing at him. Something about him was amusing to her. Was she falling for him somehow? No. No. Not now. Not her. She can't. She's not that type of girl. Unlike Lucy. The flirty type. But she couldn't shake off that feeling. She didn't realize that Naruto was thinking the same of her.

"What brings you to Earth-Land, Naruto?"

"Me and Sasuke were just exploring and was wondering to get some directions."

"Oh."

"What's with your bang? Is it like a style you like?"

"No. I lost my eye as a child. I have an artificial eye. I cover it so it doesn't bother anyone."

"Can I see? Well….after, of course."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Welcome to Earth-Land...cutie..."

Naruto blushes and laughs at her. Erza laughs along with the blonde knucklehead. He was in love with Erza. Even though he has a crush on someone else over where he was from. A beautiful pink-haired kunoichi who was highly intelligent and quirky. But, he knew she didn't love him. Even if he was the last shinobi on Earth...or where he was from, at least. Because she was in love with Sasuke. It was killing him...but he didn't care. As long as he was around Erza. He was perfectly fine.

* * *

"Aw, man!"

Natsu was stretching as he lays besides a tree under its' shade as he was "exhausted" from his "long and treacherous" walk around town. Sitting under the shady tree. Fanning himself. Being pathetic. Lucy was yelling at Natsu for being lazy and immature. Gray laughs to himself as he was looking at the ground like a bad boy. Wearing nothing but dark cargo pants. Shirtless. Just shirtless. Rocking his stone-hard abs. Sasuke was eyeing him with jealousy. He shouldn't be jealous though. He wasn't the type of guy to get jealous easily. Unlike his teammate, Naruto. He sighs to himself as he sits down beside a tree and lays back on the grass, watching the clouds. He couldn't stop listening to the bickering between the pretty blonde and the immature demon. She groans and storms off. She spots and spazzs out as she thought that she was failing at showing Sasuke a good time. Sasuke must of read her mind sine he called her over. She turns her head and shyly waves at him. Sitting next to him. Hoping that her anxiety wasn't overwhelming her body as she was feeling tingles. She looks at what he was looking at and says, "That cloud over there looks like Happy." She was pointing to a cloud which resembled a cat. Sasuke smirks and asks, "That bratty blue cat that your dumb ass friend has?"

"First off...", she was about to say but couldn't help herself but to laugh at him. "First off: Happy is NOT bratty! He's loads of fun and he's adorable!"

"Your words, not mine."

"Well, THAT cloud also looks like Carla."

"That other bratty cat with the white fur?"

"Carla is a brat...but she's CUTE!"

"Again. Your words, not mine."

She was laughing again but covers her mouth, fearing that Sasuke might think that she was weird. But he didn't say a word! Sasuke was listening to her every word and joking around with her. She haven't felt like this before around any boy. Not even her own teammates. Sasuke was unique somehow. She couldn't put her finger on it. Natsu was spying on the two and he was growing extremely jealous. He was holding back a fireball to shoot at the newest bad boy but he managed to swallow it on accident and was choking! Gray manages to make an ice cube with the palm of his hand and pops it into the demon's mouth. Sighing a breath of relief as his throat was feeling better, Natsu grew cocky and says, "Thanks, you asshole."

Gray smirks at his frenemy and says to him, "You're quite welcome, you asshole."

They both share a laugh and looks at their cute blonde friend talking to the bad boy shinobi. Natsu huffs his nostrils and says, "That Sasuke kid is such a showoff! What the hell does he have that we ain't got?!"

"Well, he has class, skills, attitude and jokes for days. While you, on the other hand, have zero of ANYTHING!"

"I have SKILLS!"

"Skills of being a total dumb ass..."

"I'm not YOU, dear Grayson."

"It's Gray, asshole."

"Mmm. I know. Haha. Yo, Luc! Let's go already! I'm starving!"

"When are you NEVER starving?", mumbles Gray under his breath.

"When are you NEVER starving?", calls out Lucy. Sasuke smirks at says, "Now you DEFINITELY have the qualities of Naruto."

Lucy laughs again while Natsu steams. Gray shakes his head as he was laughing as while he was walking away. "Good luck on your problems, Natsu. Lucy, where do you want to go for food?"

"Umm...I don't know. Anywhere, I guess. Sasuke...?"

"Don't care."

"Snack bar run!", says Natsu as he runs off. Gray growls as he was chasing the knucklehead demon.

"Natsu, you idiot! Hold up a minute!"

Lucy and Sasuke were alone again as they were walking together and talking. She couldn't shake off the feeling of love out of her head. Sasuke was very special to her. But something inside of her was stirring in a way that even she couldn't understand. she wanted to do things to the Uchiha bad boy that she shouldn't. She wasn't that type of girl. Unlike Erza. Erza was. Dirty-minded. Sasuke turns his body around and calls her name. She shakes her head out of her dirty daydreams and runs towards Sasuke as they talked again. Eventually catching up the two frenemies, both Gray and Natsu had their jaws to the ground. They were staring at something shocking. Lucy and the crew in a tiny café. The same café that the teens coincidentally bump into Erza and Naruto. Where they were sharing coffee. And kissing each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu was about to storm over to where they were sitting at, but Gray grabs his scarf and tells him not to do the dumb thing he has in his pea-brained mind. Natsu took offense to that and starts yelling at him. Gray quickly covers Natsu's mouth and tells the others to go and hide. They all had hidden themselves in plain sight while Erza looks around, trying to figure out who was that.

"Natsu? Is he here?"

"I thought he was showing Sasuke around."

"He was...maybe it was just me."

"You're not crazy, you know. You're the perfect amount of sanity."

"You're buttering me up, Naruto."

"No, I'm serious."

"Naruto..."

Erza was blushing. It wasn't like her to blush either. Naruto was making her do things she typically doesn't do. Like show him her fake eye. Like making her laugh. Like making her blush. This was CRAZY! Erza was in LOVE! Not with Gray. Not with Jellal Fernandes. Her childhood friend. But with Naruto. A stranger whom she met today. Something in her mind was bothering her. She couldn't help herself.

"Naruto. How did you get here? What REALLY brings you here? How did you and Sasuke found out about Earth-Land?"

"Umm...that's the weird thing...I don't-I mean, WE don't remember. First thing we knew, we were goofing off with our teammate. Next thing, We were approached by...someone who looked like you..."

"What?! I mean...someone who looked like me...?"

Natsu popped his head out of his hiding place a bit and eavesdropped. Gray was trying to get him back, but Natsu hesitated. Sasuke was remembering what happened as well.

"Naruto's right.", he whispers to them. "We were approached by someone who looked a bit like her...her hair was shorten."

"Her counterpart.", says Gray. "Erza Knightwalker. She's such a bitch. She would do anything to get her way, I swear."

"And she wears a LOT less clothes than that Erza. I swear she's...DAMN!", says Natsu a bit **too** loud...since Erza was behind him, glaring at him. He turns slowly and nearly screams and hurts himself.

"What. The. Hell? Why the hell would you follow me for?! Are you idiots nuts?!"

"First off: calm your sexy ass down."

"Gray, I don't want to hear your perverted mouth right now!"

"Well, you're listening since you're still talking to me."

"You are such a smart ass."

"Learned from the best."

Gray and Erza glared at each other. She softens up a bit and says, "Naruto said something about being abducted by someone who looks like me. I'm guessing it's Knightwalker."

"Knightwalker...she's something.", says Gray. Feeling his dark short hair through his fingers.

"Knightwalker's hot.", says Natsu, who had his head hit by an irritated Erza. He moves away from her quickly, but not quick enough. Damn. Tough for him.

"So,", Lucy starts to ask. "What are we going to do...?"

"Meet up with Knightwalker and ask her how she manage to get these two over here.", says Gray." But, first, we might need help from Wendy. She might actually be useful."

"How are we going to find this Knightwalker girl?", asks Naruto with a confused look on his face.

"Don't worry. We got that covered.", says Gray with a smirk on his face. Lucy cheers as they all go back to the headquarters to go to Edolas. Sasuke, on the other hand was skeptical. He lags back as they walk to the headquarters together. Lucy grabs a hold of his hand and smiles.

"Not to worry, Sasuke. You'll be safe and sound back at your home...wherever your home is."

"Konohagakure."

"Ko...no..ha?"

"I know. It's hard to say. You'll learn.", he says with a smile.

"Thank you.", she says as she smiles back. They look at each other then tried to catch up with the others as they go back to meet up with Wendy and Carla.


	5. Chapter 5

"Knightwalker? They've met up with her?!", spazzs Wendy as they told her the news.

"Yep. Crazy, right?", says Gray.

"No, not really. She's a nut case!"

"Now you admit that...", says Carla, floating all around the room.

"Stop it, Carla.", says Lucy.

"Can you guys help us out or not...?", says Sasuke, who was losing his patience with Team Natsu.

"Shut up and wait!", says Natsu. The demon huffs at Sasuke as well and turns his head away from him. Sasuke growls and was almost about to hit him in the face until he saw Lucy's pleading face. Oh, how her face was reminding him so much of his pink-haired teammate. Sakura. She was looking at him with tears. Sasuke sighs and walks off to the other room to calm his body down. For Lucy's sake. Naruto puts a hand on her shoulder and says, "Sorry. Sasuke's the impatient type of guy. He's really cool, though. Honestly."

Lucy smiles at the knucklehead blonde and says, "Thank you."

Sasuke goes off after a while of frustration and apologizes.

"I wonder how'd she manage to get the both of you.", says Gray to himself, a bit too loud though. "Maybe she'd poison you two...like some kind of twisted and sick version of Romeo and Juliet..."

Erza hits him on the head and yells, "You dumb ass! They both died at the end!"

"I said of some sort! I didn't mean _literally_!"

"I just remembered something.", says Sasuke, to himself. Lucy manages to hear him and asks, "What was that, Sasuke?"

"That girl...she approached us...and blew some kind of powder in our face. Maybe some sort of sleeping powder. All of a sudden, we were left stranded in the middle of the forest. That's when we came across Wendy and asked for her help."

Wendy shyly waves. She also blushes at the newly bad boy. She does some research on her laptop and says, "We should go to Edolas."

"Yeah! Finally!", cheers Natsu, for he was awaiting for an adventure in years. Ashe was about to run out the front door, he opens it, only to have it slammed by Erza, who was about to yell at him again. When isn't she yelling at him? It seemed like on the daily, she was yelling at one of the two boys. If it wasn't Natsu, it was Gray. Sometimes even Jellal. Oh, Jellal. He was as gorgeous as he was arrogant. His blue hair and that mark on his face. Sure, they were longtime childhood friends. But, he was the same as Gray. But, unlike him, Jellal always managed to make her feel better about herself. Like Naruto. The blonde stranger. The kind-hearted gentleman. The one she's also in love with. She shakes her head and says, "Don't be such a dumb ass, Natsu! We have to think of a plan first!"

Natsu blows a tiny fireball up at the ceiling, but not towards the **ceiling** ceiling. Oh, how he was an idiot. He was as stupid as ignorant! Erza sighs and says, "To Edolas!"

"To Edolas!", says Team Natsu.

"To...wherever you guys just said...!", says Naruto jokingly. Sasuke rolls his eyes and mumbles under his breath as he was leaving, "Let's just get this stupid thing done and over with..." He opens the door and slams it behind him. Natsu glares at him and says, "What. A baby! Am I right?"

Lucy glares at him and says, "He's just...he wants to go home...like Naruto here. Maybe if you stop being an asshole all the damn time, you'd understand peoples' feelings!"

"Ouch. Coming from the sweet blonde.", says Gray.

Natsu huffs and says, "I don't need some PIXIE here telling me what to do! You guys do whatever the hell you want! Leave me outta this!" Natsu stomps up the stairs and slams his bedroom door.

"Fine! We don't need you! Sasuke, wait up!", says Lucy as she tries to catch up to him. Naruto looks at Gray, Erza and Wendy, who were looking at the ground, embarrassed.

"Sorry, Naruto.", says Wendy, lowly.

"You're okay. Really. Sasuke's just an emotional guy. It's all. Please be patient with him...He's just have some...issues growing up."

"If you're talking about **family** issues...trust us. We've ALL got 'em.", says Gray.

"Wow. Now we both feel accepted.", says Naruto, chuckling a bit then went back to being serious. "May I ask...how do we get to this Edolas place?"

"No worries," says Gray cockily. "We got you."


	6. Chapter 6

The whole gang was here. Edolas. It looks the same as Earthland. But the vibe feels...different. Sasuke looks around and lowly whistles.

"A. Mazing. This place is incredible."

"It ain't better than Earthland.", says Natsu cockily. I don't know how Erza managed to get Natsu to come with them. She just did. Scaring him probably.

"Of course your dumb ass would say some shit like that.", says Erza under her breath. They were walking as the two were arguing. They were suddenly face to face with Natsu Dragion (Natsu's counterpart), Gray Surge (Gray's counterpart), Lucy Ashley (Lucy's counterpart) and Wendy from Edolas (Wendy's counterpart, if someone knows her last name...please tell me...thanks ;) ). They all looked at each other as they stared at the ground, embarrassed. Remembering the last time they met. Sasuke was too busy looking at Lucy A. She was actually looking like the original Lucy...but hotter. He didn't want to make Lucy H. jealous or anything, so he decides to look away. Lucy H. notices his face and asks him if he was alright. He slightly nods and looks away, hoping that she doesn't look at his face.

"Alright, you bums.", says Natsu with an edge to his voice. "These two clowns were around Knightwalker. Now they're lost and trying to go back home. Where the hell is she?"

Lucy Ashley bumps Natsu Dragion in front of him. Dragion was hesitating. Scared out of his mind. He stammers.

"W-well. S-she...she's somewhere...I'm sorry. We don't know."

"I do.", says Gray Surge. Flipping his scarf back. Sasuke was glaring at Surge. He was not as bad as Fullbuster. He was still cocky though. It was irritating. He growls under his breath. Lucy H. puts a hand on his shoulder as she gets on her toes. She kisses him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Luc."

"Anytime."

Natsu looks at the both of them and says a bit too loudly, "Y'all two a thing now or what?"

"Shut it.", says Sasuke. Naruto was too busy looking around Edolas. It WAS really pretty. Wendy's counterpart was eyeing the blonde as she was coming close to him. Erza growls at her and holds him close to her. Wendy's counterpart backed off of him and smiles at the hothead.

"S'up, Scarlet? Haven't seen you in a while."

"You neither."

"What's new...?"

"You seen Knightwalker?"

"Oh, yeah."

"So...?"

"At her place, she is."

"Thanks, Yoda."

Wendy's counterpart laughs at the hothead and says, "You're so funny, cutie."

"I'm not gay."

"You look the part."

"Heh. Makes sense."

Naruto looks at the two girls and asks Wendi if she knew where her house was.

"I might could help..."

* * *

As they approach her house, Dragion was hesitating. Hoping not to see her, for he was _very_ afraid of her. Mostly **everyone** was afraid of her. Even Lucy Ashley. And she wasn't the wimpy type. Shit. He was being difficult.

"Don't make me do it!"

"Just do it, Natsu!", says Lucy Ashley.

His legs were shaking. He swallows but he wasn't going to do it. No matter how many times that the gang try to persuade him. Lucy H. puts a hand on his back and smiles at him. He smiles back and sighs. Saying to himself, "I can do this. I can do this." He knocks on the door. Erza Knightwalker opens it slowly. Dressed in a slinky black dress and matching colored boots, she smiles slyly and replies, "Natsu Dragion...what brings you to my beautiful home...?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke and Naruto were both intimidated from Erza Knightwalker's sexual good looks. It was something about Knightwalker that intimidated both boys. Sasuke was secretly looking at her sexiness. Lucy H. didn't even bother to notice, but she could tell he was interested. Dressed as she was, Lucy H. was feeling a little bit flat. Wearing just a plain white t-shirt and skinny jeans. As pretty as she was, she could never compare herself to Knightwalker nor Lucy Ashley. She sighs to herself as Natsu from Earthland questions the sexy mistress and pushes his counterpart out of the way.

"Alright, you big fat flirt! How'd you get these two misfits into our world? Huh?! How?!"

"Duh, you pretty dummy...", she says as she puts a hand on his face, making his heart melt. Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach eventually, he still questions her.

"Oh, poo.", coos Knightwalker. "I was hoping that you'd let me off the hook. My little Natsu..." She was stroking his chin affectionally and he was loving every second of it. Sick to her stomach, Erza took her idiot teammate away from her doppelgänger and yells at her for keeping the two shinobi hostage.

"You are such a sleaze!"

"Says my baby doppelganger..."

Knightwalker WAS a sleaze...and Scarlet hated it. Every second.

"Anyways, Scarlet. You shouldn't be talking. Manipulating the poor blondie's mind here."

"LEAVE Naruto outta this!"

"Sasuke, on the other hand, seems like a better plaything...than him..."

Lucy H. nearly spazzes out and yells," Sasuke's not your personal toy, Knightwalker! Sasuke's a bit more mature than that and you know it!"

Sasuke blushes a bit. Did Lucy mean it? They've only met for a few hours. She DID, however, reminded him of Sakura. His teammate. And his...annoyance...Sakura did cause him to 'grow gray hair' if you will with her little crush on him. But Lucy was the same way with him. Only difference is: Lucy wasn't as obsessive as Sakura was. Knightwalker comes close to him. Her gigantic breasts up upon his chest. Feeling intimidated, he tries to hide his face. But it was hard. Feeling on his chest. Lucy H.'s face was feeling hot and reddish. She was so upset with Knightwalker that she kicks the bad girl's leg and tells him to stay away from her friend.

"Or else?"

"Or else...or else..."

"Go ahead, Luc! You got this!", says the Earthland Natsu. The Natsu from Edolas was impressed with his counterpart but disappointed in himself. How were the others were more brave than he was? Dragion sucks in a deep breath and says, "Or else she'll fight you for him!"

Everyone looks at the timid counterpart and back at Knightwalker, whom was smirking at them all.

"I accept the challenge."

Something about her was NOT right. Lucy didn't want to fight her...but it was to keep Sasuke away from her...


	8. Chapter 8

"Why, why, why, why, WHY?! Natsu!"

"I'm s-sorry...I just wanted to be brave like you guys!"

"You don't have to prove anything to us, Natsu. You're perfect the way you are."

Natsu Dragion smiles at the kind blonde's words and apologizes for putting her into this predicament. Lucy smiles back then swallows in her pride. Who was she kidding? She couldn't fight Knightwalker! She was much more powerful than she was! Not to mention sexier and sleazy. And tricky. And a bit cocky. Like Natsu. Lucy's Natsu. She sighs as she was to face her demons. She came close to Erza's counterpart. Afraid as she was. As she was about to open her mouth, she was hit in the face by Knightwalker. Falling backwards, she was caught by Natsu Dragneel. Her best friend. She looks him in the eye for a minute.

 _Natsu? Is this really you...?_

She slowly smiles at the knucklehead demon and silently thanks him. He blushes a bit and says in his cocky tone of voice," Why, you're welcome, my dear lady." She laughs a bit and hugs him. Not knowing what to do, Natsu slowly wraps his arms around her torso and hugs her back without retaliation.

"You're a jerk, you sleaze!", yells Natsu Dragneel. "Lucy isn't the fighting type and you know that! She's the peace maker. She's the female Gandhi. She's the...the...best friend ever! And we...I mean... _I_ take her for granted...and I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Luc."

 _Natsu...I...I...is this really you...?_

Lucy's eyes start to water up as she struggles to say that he was forgiven. Sasuke intervenes by saying that he wasn't worthy for her forgiveness.

"The fuck do you mean, Sasuke trash?! Lucy's MY friend! Not yours! You don't even know her! You only lokve her for her body!"

Lucy looks at the two boys and pleads with them not to fight. Sasuke and Natsu didn't listen, not noticing that Erza was making a sleep powder and blowing it in the air. Causing the others to sleep. She was up to something but they didn't know that she was planning to kill the two shinobi...

* * *

Awaking from his sleep, Sasuke slowly gets up. Looking back and forth. Where the hell was he? Where the hell _were_ they?! Sasuke sighs as he recognizes where he was now. Konoha. Sweet home at last. He sighs a breath of relief but quickly drew in a breath of fear. Knightwalker. She might trap them into some kind of trick. He didn't want to stay longer to find out. The others awaken at last and Naruto cheers as he sees his home.

"Don't get excited yet, Naruto.", says Sasuke.

"Is this your place of Coconut or whatever...?", asks Natsu Dragneel. Being cocky as usual. Sasuke frowns at him.

"It's Konoha, dumb ass."

"Konoha. Coconut. Whatever. Same thing."

Gray Fullbuster rolls his eyes while Gray Surge was too busy looking around the small village. He blows a low whistle and says, "Nice...I'd love to live here...Wanna live here with me, Lucy Ashley...?"

"Shut up, Surge. You idiotic dumb ass."

"You know you love me, babe."

"Don't. Call. Me. Babe!"

"Babe."

"You want to get screwed up again? I'm not your darling little Juvia."

"Leave Juvia out of this!"

"Don't start with me, Surge."

Surge was looking at the sexy counterpart of Lucy H. He later gave in and said, "Fine. Bitch."

"Ha. Thanks for the compliment. Loser."

Sasuke smirks at Lucy Ashley. He was liking her attitude. Wearing all-black and her blonde hair in a slicked ponytail, she eyes the small village and says, "Impressive."

"Thank you!", says Naruto. "Say...where's Knightwalker...?"

They all look around and nearly spazzed. Except Sasuke and the two Grays. Keeping their cool and posture to a mature level.

"Damn it.", says Erza. Looking around as well. She growls and punches the wall of a building next to her. Eventually causing her to create a huge hole on the wall. Everyone nearly dropped their jaws. The family who lived in that building also drop their jaws. Erza just stood there and nearly bawls out in disappointment. Naruto comes to her rescue and apologizes to the family while grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her away from the scene. Calming her down as well. she thanks him in silent and hugs him. Natsu Dragion was stammering as he was also trying to compliment the village. Wendi was eyeing around as she says, "It's alright, I guess." She was joking around with them, of course. Smirking, Sasuke was laughing to himself. Lucy H. smiles at him and hugs him. Just then, there was a shrill voice. A shrill girl's voice.

"Where the hell have you guys BEEN?!"

Everyone turned around and saw a short girl with cropped pink hair. Wearing a khaki-colored skirt with short dark leggings with a reddish shirt and black gloves. She was upset as she stormed over there. Glaring at the two shinobi and ignoring the rest. Natsu Dragneel whispers in Gray Fullbuster's ear.

"What are we? Yesterday's trash or something?"

Gray just simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe she didn't see us...?"

"Pfft. Whateves. We don't care. Right, Erza?"

"Huh? What? Oh, sure."

"Oh, dear Erza.", jokes Wendi. The other Wendy was looking around with Carla. Separating herself from the others. Fool mistake for the young lady.

* * *

"Where have you two idiots been? Me and Sai have been fuckin' worried sick for you guys! Do you two even care at all?!"

"Sakura. We can listen to you bitch about us all day if we have to. But we've been...kidnapped...by someone who disappeared."

"Oh, Sasuke! Are you okay? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry for yelling at you...Please forgive me, Sasuke-san!"

Lucy H. rolls her eyes and huffs her nostrils. How does she think she is?! Sakura was CLEARLY not the one for him! Not if she was going to act like THAT!

"Hey! What about me?"

"Stop it, Naruto! You're always getting yourself into stupid situations! AND you dragged Sasuke-san here into your idiotic crap! You're such a dumb ass!"

"Hey, watch your mouth! Naruto here, is NOT a dumb ass! He's really smart and girls like _you_ take him for granted. And you girls suck!"

Erza surprised everyone. Even herself!

 _What did I do...?_

"Yeah...YEAH! I'm right. He's awesome. And you're a terrible _person_ for saying all of that stuff!"

Sakura was staring to feel bad at first but all of her anger started to boil and fester.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?! And how do you even know him?! He's an idiot. You're...whatever you are. You two are never gonna make it."

Erza grabs the front of her shirt while both Natsu Dragneel and Sasuke Uchiha try to break them up. Naruto, meanwhile, wasn't offended. Her words didn't mean anything to her. Not anymore. He knew that she was going to be mean and cruel to him anyway. That's what she does. That's how she was. Mean but smart.

Sai was coming towards the crowd. Wearing a crop top like black shirt and matching pants. A scroll in one hand and a paintbrush in the other. Looking from every face staring at him back.

"Woof. Must of missed some action.", Sai says as he looks at them. "What happened?"

Looking at the expression of Sakura's face, he nearly laughs as he asks the young kunoichi, "Sakura, my dear. What happened? The red on your face makes you look like more of yourself."

"Shut up, Sai."

He laughs at her then looks at the Fairy Tail friends. Team Natsu and the others from Edolas. He waves and introduces himself. Erza smiles at the artist ninja while Natsu Dragneel says, "Ha! At least there's _someone_ whose nice and notices us!"

"Hmm. Sakura. You've been mean to these nice folks."

"No way! The _redhead over here_ was very rude!"

"Oh, I'M the rude one here?!"

"Uh, **yeah** you are!"

"Stop it!", says Sasuke as he comes close to the pink-haired ninja. "You're being a baby. Be your age and help us out. Ok?"

Sakura looks him in the eye and nods. Apologizing to Erza.

"Whatever, I guess. Where's Knightwalker?"

"Who...?"

Sasuke sighs and says, "Have the two of you seen a girl who looks like Erza?"

"I think I have.", says Sai quickly. "She was with this hair with two dark ponytails..."

"WENDY!", screams Natsu Dragneel.

"Sai! Where did you see them?", asks Naruto.

"Umm...heading to the forest, I believe."

"Oh, man! No wonder I didn't hear her nor Carla's big fat mouth!", says Natsu.

"Carla...my sweet Carla! We have to rescue her! And Wendy too...", says Happy, embarrassed. The crew looked at the embarrassed cat and Natsu says cockily, "Alright, my fellow mates! Let's us all go on a little treasure hunt!"

"We're not pirates, dumb ass.", says Lucy Ashley.

"Hey! Only Erza calls me dumb ass! But YOU can call me whatever..."

Lucy A. rolls her eyes while Lucy H. sighs to herself. Trying not to show her frustration any longer than she was. She was still upset at Sakura for what she said to Naruto and treated Sasuke differently from him. How was Naruto any different from Sasuke? He wasn't. And Sasuke's not any different from Naruto. So, what was the problem here exactly? None. I knew it. Sheesh. Sakura was a jerk. But the boys had to put up with her. It was okay though. Naruto didn't care about Sakura anymore. Because all he needed right now to cheer him up was Erza. Way far from being Hinata...but I guess she could do. For now.


	9. Chapter 9

In the training field, Wendy's body was tied all around a log, screaming at the top of her lungs. Hoping that someone would hear her, but she knew that it was no use. Carla was tied up next to her, for she was too tiny to fit. Grumbling under her breath, yet her mouth was covered with duct tape, Carla was demanding to be let go.

(Sheer coincidence, right?)

Knightwalker was pacing around the duo and smirking as she was drawing her sword to the young girl's neck. Waiting to slay her. Wendy was screaming until her throat hurts. Knightwalker drew her arm back to swing her sword, but her hand was hit by a pebble. Rubbing on her hand, she growls as she looks back and forth to see who threw the pebble.

"Leave that girl alone."

"Why should I? Who are you anyway?"

A teenage boy with brown spiky hair with dark eyes and tan skin jumps down from a nearby tree and growls at the bad girl. Smirking at the shinobi, she says, "Well, HEY there, Mr. Muscular Guy...How are you?"

"Don't fuck with my mind...I don't know who the hell are you...but I have enough sense that you're poison."

"And who are YOU to call little o' me poison?"

"A shinobi ready to take you away to prison..."

Wendy was too busy looking at the shinobi with admiration and developed a mini crush on the bad boy. Feeling surrounded, Knightwalker disappears. Looking back and forth, the boy growls and cuts the rope around Wendy and Carla. While he was cutting the ropes, the boy says, "So, girl. What's your name there?"

"Wendy...Marvell. And this is my cat, Carla."

"Hi. Loser."

"Carla! I'm sorry."

"No worries.", says the boy as he holds out his hand. Wendy blushes as she was nervous to take his hand. Grinning at her, the boy asks, "What's the matter? You ain't chicken, are you?"

"Uh...um. No. NO! I'm not. I'm just...um..."

"I'm messing with ya, kid. I mean...Wendy."

"Wh-what's your name...mister..."

"Mister? Girl, I ain't no mister! Heh-heh. Name's Konohamaru Saratobi."

Wendy waves at the teenage boy and thanks him for his help.

"Don't problamo, little girl."

She smiles and blushes. He was cute indeed. But he was older than her. She was twelve and he must be around fourteen or fifteen. She sighs at the thought of it. Everyone had a crush on someone. She didn't have anyone. She was too young. Only twelve. Which sucked, of course. Konohamaru was about to leave, but Wendy stop him and asks him how to get back to town. Konohamaru looks at the young girl and grins. Agreeing to help her out again. Wendy smiles. She wanted to get back to her friends, but she secretly wanted to know the boy some more.

* * *

"Wendy! Wendy….WENDY!"

"Natsu! She's not going to hear you!"

"Ain't my fault, Erza, that we've-I mean-YOU lost her!"

"I'VE lost her?! I'm pretty sure WE ALL lost her."

"Will you two stop arguing for once...? You're both giving me a headache."

"Shut it, Gray! You're just as annoying as your little friend here."

"Oh, please, Erza! I'm _nothing_ like dear Grayson here!"

"Stop calling me Grayson!"

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!"

Lucy was yelling at her friends as she was covering her ears and whining.

"You guys should be ashamed right now! Blaming each other for Wendy's disappearance! Shouldn't we be _looking for her_ instead of arguing? Come on, you guys..."

Erza, Natsu and Gray all hung their heads down and sulked. Their opposites were feeling sad as well, feeling bad that they couldn't help them find Wendy. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other then sighed. Sai was drawing some type of bird and but stopped as he saw two people walking towards them. A boy and a girl with a white cat. It was THEM!

"Wendy!", screams Lucy as she runs to hug her friend but looks at the boy she was with. "Is this your new boyfriend or something, Wendy?"

She shivers and blushes as she denies her friend's allegations.

"N...no. He just saved me from Knightwalker."

"Oh, Konohamaru!", says Naruto as he high-fives his rival/little brother like figure. Konohamaru grins at his older brother and says, "It was nothing! You shouda seen it, big brother! I was awesome!"

"I'm sure you were."

"Yea...he was.", says Wendy, shyly.

"He certainly was."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and tried to see who said that. They saw Knightwalker, this time, dressed in Japanese attire. A black and brightly yellow colored kimono shirt and matching colored floral patterns on them with maroon leggings, which fitted her curves just right and black sandals. Natsu Dragneel nearly drops her jaw, but Erza aligns it back into place properly.

"Keep it together, dummy.", she whispers in his ear.

"I _am_ together! I'm cooler than you, Erza."

"Do you want to get hurt today, asshole...?"

"I rather be beaten up by Luc here than you."

"Okay then."

Knightwalker comes close to Lucy with her sword in one hand and aims for her neck, but Lucy swift-kicks her and makes her fall. Using her Celestial Magic to her advantage, she upper-cuts Knightwalker, only wounding her for a moment before she bounced back to her feet.

Knightwalker grabs Lucy by the front of her shirt and cuts her face with a kunai in the back of her pocket. Feeling the blood with her fingertips, she nearly growls at the bad girl and says, "You'll pay for that!"

Natsu Dragneel grabs her by the waist, to keep her from getting hurt again.

"Natsu! Lemme go! Now!"

"No. She's too much for you."

"NATSU!"

She hits him in the gut ("OW!") and comes after Knightwalker again, grabs her by her long scarlet hair and pins her to the ground. Grabbing her trustworthy whip, she uses her _Fleuve_ _d'etoiles_. Making a perfect mark, Knightwalker was exhausted.

Dragion was impressed with Heartfilia. Her bravery and determination. She _has_ learned from Dragneel, of course. Him taking her under his wing and formed Team Natsu with Erza, Gray and Wendy. Along with Wendy's dear cat Carla, whom seemed to get on his nerves with her sarcasm but Happy seemed to have a thing for her (God knows why).

"Give it up, Knightwalker.", says Dragion. "You're beat...! Lucy beat you! Now let these boys go and o back to the hellhole you came from...!"

Knightwalker, impressed with his cockiness, walks towards the shy boy and kisses his cheek.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted, right? Of course, my dear Natsu...but...you don't know me."

She runs away and grabs Naruto by the front of his jacket and stabs him with her sword. He was grimacing in pain as he was falling to his knees and clutching to his gut. Erza falls to his side and Sakura said, "Naruto...get on your back. I'll heal you, okay? Lemme heal you."

He nods to her as he gets on his back and lets her unzip his jacket use her Healing Jutsu on his gut. He was grimacing in pain as he was smiling at the pink-haired kunoichi.

 _Sakura...thank you._

Erza was looking at her go to work. Impressed with her medical skills. How does she do it? She wanted to ask her, but was so cocky and arrogant that she refused to ask such a pitiful and babyish question to such a child who was nothing but a mere peasant compared to her. Size wise, actually.

His wound was slowly healing, but he still feels the pain. Sasuke, on the other hand, wouldn't let that one slide.

Sasuke bear-hugs the opposite Erza and yells at her for stabbing his...friend.

(Actually, he uttered the word 'friend'. He didn't consider him a friend. More of a nuisance. But he was more like of a brother to Sasuke. A brother that he needed. Not like a replacement for his older brother, Itachi. But something more.)

Knightwalker was squirming in Sasuke's arms, but he knew that he couldn't let her go. Not at all. For Naruto's sake.

After Sakura was all done healing up the blonde knucklehead, she hugs him and cries in his shoulders. Naruto was shocked at her. More than Erza, who was forced to watch.

"Thank you, Naruto. You really are a good friend...", Sakura manages to get our of her mouth.

"You...are welcome, Sakura."

Sasuke was struggling to contain Knightwalker, but Dragion decided to be brave for once in his life and help contain Knightwalker along side Sasuke with Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

After Erza Knightwalker was arrested in Edolas, the opposites of our Earthland heroes decide it was best to go home and relax. Dragneel thanks Dragion for his help and bravery and gives him his signature smile, showing his spiky teeth. Dragion shows his teeth as well as he tries to smile at him.

Team Natsu decide to walk around Konoha for a while before heading home to Earthland to relax. Natsu decides to separate himself from the group and explore on his own before being chased by Lucy and Carla. Erza and Gray thanked Team Seven for their help as they hugged and said their goodbyes.

Erza and Gray both decide to walk along together, to get away from Natsu's chaotic nature. As they try to explore, they saw Wendy kissing Konohamaru! The two snuck back away from them, as though not to disturb them.

"Wendy's got a boyfriend.", whispers Erza as she walks with Gray.

"Yeah.", says Gray in his normal voice. "You know we're far away from them now."

"I know! I'm being cautious!"

"Now you're yelling."

She growls but doesn't let Gray's ignoramus-like nature get into her head so easily.

Erza was feeling so out of place in her large gray t-shirt and knee cut skinny jeans while Gray was shirtless and wearing black cameo pants.

(No surprise.)

"You're pretty when you're angry."

"Stop it, you perv."

"I'm serious."

"I'm serious too."

Gray grabs a hold of her hips and rests his head on her shoulder.

Erza was _really_ feeling nervous now. What were his intentions?

He kisses her neck and cheek. Erza didn't want it, but she didn't stop him.

"Are you..."

"If that's okay with you, Erza. I love you."

"No. No, it's not. I want to be alone right now."

"Alright."

Natsu spots the two and tells them that they need to go home because he was tired and hurt from Lucy bonking him on the head. They manage to grab Wendy and Carla and they all manage to learn how Knightwalker managed to get here to Konoha and went home to Earthland. Home. Where they belonged.

Erza couldn't help herself but to think of Naruto. Lucy was thinking about Sasuke as well. But they didn't care. They had Natsu and Gray to be there for them. Even thought they were both idiots. They loved them anyway. It was better that way. Both ways.

 **The End!**


End file.
